keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Teruru
Teruru (テールル) is a fan-character in the series [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro_Gunso KeroroGunso]. She's a shy keronian girl who is part of an 8 member team. Personality Teruru is a very shy girl, having only a few friends outside the Niro team so far. She can get scared easily. She's so sensitive that even a pat on the back from the other members can make her jump. She is trying her best to learn on how to socialize with other people. Being shy, she usually hides her face between the hat flaps and blushes faintly when she introduces herself. She’s also a quiet talker, so most people can hardly make out what she’s saying. Despite her shy behavior, she can be assertive and have adequate confidence at times. In very rare cases, can even stand up to the meanest enemies to protect her other teammates and stand up to bullies to protect anyone being picked on. She also has an easier time talking to the other members of the team. Whenever in a dangerous mission or any other serious situation, she often refuses to continue with the objective. Basic Description Her best since childhood has been Surara, as they do share a lot in common. They have a sort of sister like relationship. They even both have similar bladed weapon skills. When the two band together for any situation, they can become a fierce duo. She was encouraged to join the Niro team because Surara believes it will increase her confidence. Teruru loves to eat almost anything that involves meat, cooked or raw. She claims it “gives me more strength”. She's the silent one of the team, but does participate on missions (if they're not too extreme for her to handle). Most of her fighting skills come from Surara's blade training. Relationships Keroro: She doesn't have much interaction with him. She only knows his unusual invasion plans and other shenanigans. She doesn't like his leadership. Tamama: She finds him funny and energetic. They're interactions are quite peaceful. But when Tamama goes to his jealousy mode, that's when she runs. Giroro: Due to his anger issues, she tries her best not to provoke him. Despite this, she likes to tease him his love towards Natsumi. Kururu: Like anyone else, She finds him crazy, especially his darker side. She usually stays away from him. Dororo': ''She has high respect towards him due to his kind hearted nature. His presence is strong to her. She never forgets him. '''Natsumi: She finds her both sweet and terrifying. She immediately runs and hides when Natsumi gets angry with Keroro or anyone else. Trivia # She has far better aiming skills than Surara. # She hates being called out. # She wears special gloves to avoid from accidentally cutting herself. # She really loves Space Okonomiyaki. Especially the legs. # She is quite a good cooker. # Some of her outfits come from Surara. # Due to her timid and soft nature, she has a weak resonance. # Whenever the team is aboard the grand star, she orders take-outs. (the law changed due to improved safety systems) External Links KeronianNiroro's DeviantArt PageCategory:Keronians Category:Characters